


Я тебя никому не отдам

by ChajnayaChashka, WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Animation, Embedded Video, M/M, WTF Football_RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс внеконкурса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Summary: Трек: Сергей Мазаев «Я тебя никому никогда не отдам»
Relationships: Joachim Löw/Manuel Neuer
Kudos: 3
Collections: Внеконкурс внеконкурса





	Я тебя никому не отдам

**Author's Note:**

> Трек: Сергей Мазаев «Я тебя никому никогда не отдам»


End file.
